


Big boobs, a slut, and a square walk into a bar

by lilyodo06



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcholics in solidarity, Angst, BAMF’S, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Italian Mafia, Lawyer kennedy, Love Triangles, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, Student Lily, Throuple, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Tsunderes, Wilber get ur pubes out the sink, cowboy boots, its a weird situation, mob Boss katie, thry don’t like each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyodo06/pseuds/lilyodo06
Summary: Three hot sexy bitches livin life let’s see how it goes
Relationships: Katie/Kennedy, Katie/Lily, Katie/Lily/Kennedy, Lily/Kennedy, Lily/Wilber
Kudos: 1





	Big boobs, a slut, and a square walk into a bar

When I said yes to Wilber, I never imagined I’d end up here. Never imagined having hushed, conspiratory conversations in dingy motel rooms would lead to feeling her body next to mine. Hands linking, heartbeats in sync. Climbing the ladder of pleasure as one. Making passionate love in a hotel room that probably doesn't have clean sheets. This quaint little room protected us from the outside world and from my husband, who we discussed during our little excursions. Considering she’s defending my abusive and unshaven husband, it was quite a risky arrangement.

PUBES IN DA SINK! AYO THERES PUBES IN DA SIMK?  
WILBER TF? YHU HAVING GAY SEGGS IN DA SINK? YHU PEEIN IN DAN GOOD,ANN SINK!?

Flashback to five months ago, when I first met my present day mistress. We had made eye contact from across the courtroom, Kennedy Beibou, the woman who was defending my husband. Surprisingly I felt no hatred or anger towards the woman, all I could seem to feel was arousal at her massive mommy milkers. Her nipples protruding from her blouse, almost like mini mountains on her chest. The room was rather chilly. We made eye contact and I quickly looked away. I wonder if she was staring at me as well.

* * *  
I looked across the room, Wilbers wife stood there innocently . I couldn’t help but move my eyes lower. Beyond that disgusting rose gold necklace, were some impressive melons. Her knockers were massive, hard nipples exposed due to the cold air. I guess she wasn’t wearing a bra. A bold move for what seems to be such a distinguished woman. Although I bet they don’t make bras in her size.

* * *  
I push my temple into the table of the courtroom. The cool wood soothes my feverish head. I was foolish to believe I could win against him. I’m all out of luck, without a husband, without a job, without a house. I’m so aimless that I could plunder into darkness and never find my way out, just surfing in oblivion forever. One day, I’ll find myself out, only to be withered and grey with age.

My attention snaps back to reality, and I cower at the sight ahead of me. Wilber, fidgeting at the table across the courtroom, and Beibou, confidently projecting her case onto the judge. Why do I always find my way back to her? I’m weak, and there’s no solace in a loveless marriage. 

SRSLY WHAT THE FUCK WILBER?! WE BEEN OVE THIS YOU HAIRY TOOL! GET YO PUBES OUTTAA DA SINK STANK MAN?h


End file.
